Vidas sin almas
by Castle Alba
Summary: ¿Puede una persona vivir sin su alma? Richard Castle se enfrenta a uno de los momentos más duros de su vida ¿Conseguirá salir de él? One short dedicado a una gran amiga, Zeny, porque son tus teorías las que me inspiran fics como éste.


Oscuridad, silencio, quietud. Unos ojos tratan de adaptarse a la noche. ¿Noche? Puede que incluso el sol esté resplandeciente, ¿quién sabe? Él no.

Entre cuatro paredes con numerosas imperfecciones que hacen pensar que aquello sea una cueva natural, un hombre yace malherido, incapaz de levantarse de aquel suelo que se ha convertido en su soporte, en aquello que le recuerda que no es una pesadilla, que no está sumergido en una de sus maquiavélicas creaciones para una de sus obras, que es la vida real.

Se inquieta ante un tosco movimiento que parece provenir del exterior, pero en breves segundos desaparece. Su larga estancia en aquella angosta prisión le ha hecho desarrollar sus instintos más primitivos, como una audición exquisita que le permite detectar el más leve movimiento.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios. Se halla desvalido y los motivos para no dejarse ir cada vez le resultan más lejanos.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Quizás un mes? Aquí donde los días son tenebrosos, donde la vida parece haber huido, donde solo estás tú contigo mismo, el paso del tiempo es una quimera.

¿Qué diferencia hay entre hoy y mañana? La inteligencia se agudiza ante situaciones fuera de lo común creando una realidad alternativa, una que nos hace mantenernos a flote cuando ni nosotros creemos que podamos hacerlo. Así pasa a desperdiciar el paso del tiempo puesto que, ¿para qué sirve cuando estás viviendo segundo tras segundo, hora tras hora, día tras día,... lo mismo? Para ella se convierte en algo sobrevalorado y que, por tanto, no necesita ser atendido.

Un olor se cuela por su pituitaria. Cerezas maduras. Todo su cuerpo tiembla ante aquel nimio aroma que él percibe intensificado. Pese a haber creído que no sería capaz de derramar una sola lágrima más, que sus reservas se habían agotado, una vez más la naturaleza lo sorprende y de sus ojos pequeñas perlas comienzan a discurrir. Ella, su musa, su compañera, su novia y la que iba a ser su esposa, se cuela por cada uno de los rincones de su mente y vuelve a verla...

Allí está delante de la puerta de su casa, completamente empapada debido a la gran tormenta que azota Nueva York, sin embargo ella parece no notarlo. Todo lo vivido las últimas horas hace que no sepa cómo interpretar su presencia y que solo pueda preguntarle qué hace allí. De todas las respuestas esperadas, la que menos podría imaginar, la que soñó durante años, llega acompañada de un beso lleno de esperanzas en el que pide ser aceptada, en el que demuestra lo arrepentida que está de no haberse dado cuenta de que lo único que le importa es él. Su primer impulso es apartarla, temeroso de que aquello sea solo un juego del que no quiere ser participe, pero sus palabras acallan todas sus dudas y miedos y se lanza al vacío.

Boca con boca; manos que recorren caminos desconocidos, que se adentran en un terreno nuevo y se envalentonan ante ello; miradas que se cruzan y sonríen ante lo inesperado; aromas que se entremezclan creando una fragancia exótica, única. Todo un mundo por descubrir que comenzará bajo el protector manto de una noche tormentosa. Una noche llena de palabras sin pronunciar, de sueños cumplidos, de promesas futuras, que si bien fue un descubrimiento por ambas partes, supuso el inicio de una nueva etapa.

¿Cuántas veces había probado aquellos labios? Se había prometido recuperar el tiempo perdido con aquella detective a la que un día convirtió en su musa y de la que, desde ese mismo instante, no se pudo separar, sin embargo no había olvidado ni uno de aquellos besos. Tiernos, fogosos, divertidos, sensuales. Todos ellos eran especiales al igual que cada sonrisa que había logrado poner en su rostro.

¿Cómo olvidar cada instante pasado a su lado, cada roce en su lugar de trabajo queriéndose decir tanto en algo tan sencillo?

Sus ojos del color de la miel le habían hecho enmudecer en más de una ocasión ante su picardía, le habían hecho reír, le habían emocionado. ¿Cuántas sensaciones podía lograr provocar una mirada? No lo sabía pero podía asegurar que la de ella era mágica puesto que jamás ninguna consiguió tanto.

Recuerda cada lugar que han recorrido juntos, de la mano, sin separarse jamás; cada noche pasada a su lado, disfrutando del amanecer mientras la contemplaba, serena, sonriente, feliz; cada roce de sus cuerpos en el que rompían las leyes de la física fusionándose en uno solo.

Una voz, una sola voz, enérgica, atormentada, desgarrada, es todo lo que necesita para salir de aquel trance en el que su mente se ha sumido.

Sus recuerdos, esos que lo han mantenido con vida sin que él sea consciente de ello, vuelven a ser encerrados en un rincón para llevarlo de vuelta a la oscura prisión en la que todo cobra un significado diferente, más crudo, más doloroso.

- ¡Castle!

De nuevo vuelve a sus oídos su voz y esta vez se arriesga a pensar que es real, que no es un sueño, que ella ha venido a llevarlo de vuelta a la luz.

- ¡Rick! Rick por favor, ¿estás ahí?

Esta vez no lo duda. Sabe que es ella, puede notarlo en esos gritos llenos de una tristeza sin igual que logran salir de su garganta de manera atronadora.

Fuerza a sus cuerdas vocales a vibrar para emitir alguna clase de sonido y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que, aunque no lo haya apreciado, el tiempo si ha corrido, tanto que su garganta se ha dormido y es incapaz de pronunciar nada. Lo intenta una y otra vez sin lograr resultado alguno.

La voz que lo ha mantenido con vida se va haciendo más débil. Parece alejarse al creer que su mitad, la persona a la que entregó su corazón, no está en aquella cueva natural.

Es entonces cuando el temor a perderla de nuevo hace que aquel hombre pronuncie una sola palabra, una palabra que cambiará la vida de todos, una palabra que llevará a un nuevo comienzo.

- ¡Kate!


End file.
